Fate, Destiny, Inevitability with a Hint
by Lab Cat
Summary: FULL: Fate, Destiny, Inevitability with a Hint of Scepticism and Optimism. In between Canon, Severus and his second bane discuss about Harry. And Severus himself. With the occasional breakdown and narrator rant.
1. Chapter 1

**June 23, 2010: I did write this awhile ago, but I decided to put this down for awhile, until I got a few more chapters written down. I did some more editing and spot checking and I think this will do. This isn't going to be a long epic occurring within the Canon universe; it is going to be just scenes and reactions from certain parts of each book. Yes, there are at least 7 chapters, one per year. I'm not likely to continue this plot after the 7, because this is just a method of bringing up more inspiration for my HPFMA Seasons books. Yes, my OC does appear in this story, and is the same person, but remember: I deal with multiple universes. My OC is more than likely to see multiple Harry Potter universes. I do hope this gains a good reception towards the SSHP community (not the slash one, but closer to Canon!SSHP and parental!SSHP). I'm leaving my notes from the time I wrote these chapters so you have an idea of what I was thinking then.**

092809: I was in the middle of reading _Pains and Contradictions_ by atypicalsnowman, when this inspiration hit me. I do have to applaud the writer, atypicalsnowman, first since I was practically crying throughout chapter 23 (I had to run into the bathroom at least 3 times to wipe out tear-tracks and snot). This is pretty general, but mostly to sort out my thoughts rather than an actual story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ books 1-7. I only own the narrator (OC). I also don't own the idea of _Hitsuzen_ used in this fanfiction; that is reserved to the manga group CLAMP

Fate, Destiny, Inevitability with a Hint of Scepticism and Optimism  
Year 1 – After the First Potion's Class and the Rants that Follow It

Little does one know is that the beings that are usually classified as Gods, Fates, Demons, Devils, Angels, etc. simply do not care about the mundane everyday lives of all mortal things.

Yes, this sounds very plain to say and sounds about right about Beings-Beyond-One's-Understanding in that they do not care about the everyday lives of everything. But do not misunderstand me in saying that everything living is not under any scrutiny from these beings. We don't care if a person hates broccoli, or that people in Vancouver, Canada are used to rain every day for 10 months of the year, or that, I, the narrator, despise pretty much almost everything that exists ("Although my opinion seems to mean very little nowadays, nor do I sound convincing enough. I tend to hear a lot of snickering from my _wonderful_ husband and _irritating_ sisters…"). We simply make sure that nothing too catastrophic occurs because of ignoring some homicidal ideas floating in the insipid minds of petty people.

All things have the paths before them. They can choose what path to follow without interference. That is plainly obvious. Of course, some idiot will make something earth-shattering (meaning: ridiculously tedious, irritating and unnecessary) and a person will believe it and cause another World War that includes genocide and possibly nuclear warheads. Or Killing Curses. Probably in this world, it would be both. Then again, that pompous and ridiculously narcissistic necrophobic always made everything so much harder to deal with.

Of the times we ("The _Gods_ so to speak in this sense. Can you _taste_ the sarcasm dripping out of my mouth, or do you need to smooch me to get the picture?"), pop by and watch pretty much insanity ensue.

For a little while, of course.

If I wanted Armageddon, I'd obviously do it myself. Divine intervention isn't dead. More like a fast punch in the face and good vodka to get drunk on for these people.

Luckily for humanity, there are some humans that I do like that prevent me from causing such actions. That and I don't really want to see any disapproval from my husband.

I really do love him.

And I'm not really in the mood to cause an extreme amount of mayhem. I got enough of that when I was a teenager, thank you very much.

* * *

This is **his** first year interacting with _him_. Frankly, I'm surprised with how childish **he** is right now. I've spoken with **him** right after than class and was, to say the least, very pissed off. I mean, _he_ is just a child with no concept of his family history, so how the hell is going to be like That-Really-Annoying-But-Morally-Decent-Guy. Frankly, in some way, he reminds me a lot of Auntie. Of course, that **idiot** went ballistic saying that nothing about _him_ is like his mother but I had to punch him (slapping is **_NOT_** my forte; punching makes a much larger impact statement) just to shut him up.

_He's_ only 11 years old. And I knew for a fact he was excited for that class. **He** is such a moron.

* * *

_Later during dinner, Severus Snape was seen with a young woman beside him. She had very pale skin and hair with unusual eyes, dressed in a dark violet dress with black lace trimmings. Some speculated that she was distantly related to the Malfoys but that theory was debunked by a young Harry Potter, who exclaimed that he met her as a very young child. Surprised onlookers (especially from the Gryffindor table) looked at the girl beside the fearsome (and loathsome) Potion Master and wondered how two vastly different people have met. Some speculated she was an illegitimate daughter of his from a past affair ("Who'd go for a Slimy Git like him?" – Ron "Ron! That's rude!" – Hermione). Another opinion is that she is a girlfriend of his ("That's even more unbelievable. She's looks like she's about the same age as the 5th years." – Hermione). However, everyone's thoughts are very far from the truth._

_"Your family truly knows how to destroy." The snarky professor takes a long drink from his goblet._

_Punching him lightly, the girl replied, "Oh, shut your trap! The only one here who has any idea about me is Harry, and the last he saw of me was when he was 6 years old at his old grade school."_

_Facing the youth, the professor smirks. "As I recall, you decided that breaking that Dursley boy's nose was an appropriate response to his bullying." A light pout from the girl with a quick response, "I just got irritated and just POW! It was impulse." She hunches further forward and ducked her head down when she noticed another appearance of the Smirk._

_Another smirk at her direction with some inaudible grumbling from her side, "Yes, you are prone to Gryffindor impulses. Sadly that part of you never really disappeared."_

_"Humph. Like I'm a Gryffindor. There was nothing 'selfless' about the punch. Except it help Harry at the moment."_

_Sulking, the girl went back to shoving food in her mouth, attempting to ignore the smug potion professor. Smirking, Severus retaliates with:_

_"There are things about you that are completely like a Gryffindor and yet others that are Slytherin. If anything else, you have your own set of morals that are set differently than others ("It's more like a lack of morals, ass…"), things that sets you apart from most people. In that respect, you are very unreadable and mysterious and at other times, very dangerous and protective to the point of psychotic."_

_A glare. "My 'psychotic' episodes are triggered by my protective nature of my husband and young children. Can't help it."_

_Turning to fully face the young girl in front of him, Severus starts pondering on what he as to say next. The last time he tried telling her about this episode with the Potter boy in the first class was less than ideal. Poppy was very interested in the story behind the two black eyes and abdominal bruising when he went to her to heal his injuries (Part of the reason for going was that he was worried that She wasn't in complete control of her emotions and her fists and might have caused internal bleeding.). Yes, he was fairly unfair to Potter, but he had no actual obligation to be **nice** to the boy. Protect him, train him, keep him alive; yes is all true, for obligation. But to be **nice**, **warm**, and **friendly** to the boy…_

_…Only when Hell freezes over and Potter Sr. comes back from the grave to prank (or viciously attack) him._

_(He always had suspicions if he didn't add additional conditions to the improbable, that Royal Brat might try to make it true considering both who and what She is.)_

_She might even make the impossible happen anyway just because it's fun._

_Her eyes turn to look at the pensive Severus and decided to take a little pity on the man. Drawing air into herself, she stands up and looks down on Severus, in the start of a sermon (or her version of one). Luckily for Severus, he had a crash course of Japanese when he first met the Brat's mother. Knowing her personality borders on obsessive paranoia for safety, he can appreciate the gesture for saying what she has to say without anyone really listening in._

_"Severus, you may wish to be a little nicer to Harry. I truly think you and the child would benefit from each other's presence. I do not know why keeping your distance from Harry will save you from heartache, but I do know for a fact that this will not let you rest when you have ended this war. Yes, I do believe the war is not over and yes, I do believe Harry will end it. I also believe very strongly in the far future, Harry will need the support from a trusted adult. A part of me sees it is something Harry needs more than safety from enemies. More than friends that would willingly help him and die for him. More than the fact that he is powerful enough to kill and be willing to be killed, all for the sake of the 'Greater Good'. Sometimes, the kindness of a person who commits completely to one person is so strong it makes everything falter and stop in its tracks. It keeps a person knowing that everything that is so noble and good to be checked and revisited. You can die, sacrificing yourself for Harry and know it is a wonderful and noble thing you done for him. Knowing that you are protecting him to help him to face his future. But…"_

_The young woman stops, pausing in her speech. Severus, and probably part of the faculty table and most of the student body looks at her, waiting for her to continue. Even though no one understands her, they want to know what else might come out of her mouth. Curiosity sets in further in the captive audience. She closes her eyes and simply finishes with:_

_"Severus, I do trust you to do what is right for yourself. Not for the public. Not for your peers. Not for Dumbledore. Not even for the dead. I don't want that in the end for you. Or else, you've become another long line of martyrs I've known throughout my life. And those people I do not think about very much. I do care and love you very much, like an older brother, but there are instances where I do think you are an idiot."_

_With that final and abrupt word, she stands up, turns away from Severus and walks out of the Great Hall._

* * *

You can easily die for someone, protecting them in that one instant. But that protection is what it is: an instant. There is neither value nor any honour in such a sacrifice. I am not looking down on Lily Evans Potter's sacrifice anymore than any other person can look at it as being noble and brave. But brave and noble people die much faster than other people.

I'd like people who love me to actually want to stay with me.

I still watch Sev continue in his Make-Harry-Potter-Hate-Him plan (rather not a plan, but his acerbic personality getting in the way of actually taking his pride down a notch or two thousand). It's working, to my exasperation. But I think that it is not Severus Snape, the Bastard Greasy Git, Harry hates. Rather, the lengths Severus does to keep his distance from Harry.

Harry is so cute, but understands defensiveness really well. Strange comparison? Yes it is.

He can be so innocent and gullible (well, it's more naivety at this point). Has these super big green eyes (I think forests and all the trees surrounding me when I look into them), that makes one want to squeeze him in a big hug.

And yet…

They are so freaking ("_F***ING ALIKE!" _– me;_ "LANGUAGE, YOU ROYAL BRAT!" _– Severus) alike in both circumstance and in personality at times.

Then again, I am thinking about this as a past experience.

I am so glad Lord Dipshit is going to be blasted into nothingness by Harry. Stupidity should be eradicated but I do know better.

The only things infinite in this world is Pi and human stupidity.

* * *

100809: Well, this is a long time since I did a Gen story. Hopefully this isn't so bad after so long. I might continue on this storyline, if it get's popular enough (as an empiricist/scientist/pragmatist, I do need to see hard results, like reviews). Or not. Depends on my school schedule and my motivation/inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oct 24, 2010: Here's the 2****nd**** year for my story. I'm working full-time at this particular moment and a little too harried to write down an appropriate 3****rd**** year chapter. I decided its best I post this next segment before I forget. I was going to do it last month but I was bogged down with job interviews. So, hope for something around Christmas or the New Year. Again, I'm leaving all the notes from when I wrote this. Enjoy.**

092909: Another flash inspiration. Not too long this time.

Disclaimer: (FULL DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER)

Fate, Destiny, Inevitability with a Hint of Scepticism and Optimism

Year 2 – Before the Chapter about the Chamber, There is the Prelude to Severus' Pain

You might find it strange to see versions of yourself in a regular circumstance. However it is very true. Isn't there theories where there is a second you in the world, acting like you, thinking like you, smelling like you (yes, I'm pretty sure a big fraction of the world does not take regular showers and baths, so they must stink strong enough for the dead to complain). Yet at the same time, there are really not you, since they act a little differently, think a little differently have different friends than you (at times, it is like Wonderland, or beyond the Looking Glass; Alice must have thought of something about the strange yet familiar characters of these wondrous places).

However, this is irrelevant to the current circumstance.

The likelihood that Severus Snape every really _gets it_, is when he is dead and my mother can beat the crap out of him.

* * *

_Walking down quickly to the Hospital Wing, the albino teen kicks the door open, twisting her head rapidly looking for the person she's been searching for the past 10 minutes. She takes in a deep breath, preparing to make herself known into the Wing._

_"SEVERUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU DUMBASS!"_

_Rushing out, Poppy stops after seeing the hollering noblewoman promising a long and sound beating to the Potion Master, __**IF-HE-DOESN'T-GET-HERE-IN-10-FREAKING-MINUTES…**_

_"Your Ladyship*, please quiet down! This is a Medical Wing, not the Quidditch pitch!" Poppy stands with her arms folded in front of her chest. She radiates disapproval and a questioning look in her eyes. "Why do you need to speak to Severus? Is it really important? It is easier to find him in his potion lab in the dungeons than here…"_

_Not looking at the Matron, she answers, "I've already checked the lab, the classrooms, the dungeons, the staff room and the Great Hall. I even broke in to his personal chambers to find him. I haven't checked his office yet, but I wanted to check if he was here first." She turns around to leave the wing. "Sorry for the disturbance, but Harry Potter has disappeared and I have a feeling that someone is going to need medical attention." She starts running down the hallway, even as Poppy yells at her to clarify what she was saying._

_Running all the way back into the dungeons, she skids to a stop in front of an unadorned door. She joggles the doorknob a bit before bring back her right leg and stomping right in the center of the door, bashing it open._

* * *

Severus has always been a snarky ass. In every world, in every incarnation, even in different ages of different versions of him, the Severus of this world has always been the most fierce and violent and temperamental. This is especially facing my _impudence_, according to him.

And Harry's very presence.

I still need to knock another couple of bruises and busted bones in him for the last crack of me not able to satisfy my husband. I satisfy him just fine. He just happens to be on the other side of another world. Literally.

It is hardly my fault that a lot of people would love to see us dead. Not that it would make a difference, since we can do what we do, alive or dead.

Being alive is a little harder on us, but preferable than being dead. Or back as we once were.

Whatever. I know somehow Severus is trying to avoid my wrath by distracting me. How, I don't know, but I do know he somehow is involved.

* * *

You know what you're supposed to do. Review and/or criticize. Flames are not permitted because the large majority have a habit of being utterly useless to me (since I write for my own pleasure and stress release and not your own) and useless to you (you read up this point and all you can do is complain? DON'T READ IDIOT! If you want something different, go somewhere else. If I made a turn towards a direction you don't like, I'm sorry. It might get better, it might not. Just give me an _acceptable and reasonable_ complaint.).

NOTES:

*This is what Madam Pomfrey, and most (respectful or polite) people call her. The amount anyone knows about her (other than through her POV), is that she comes from some noble lineage and apparently her father is related to royalty (how, it is not explained). Severus, on the other hand, addresses her as "Royal Brat", so he as is more informed of her actual social position. Although the "brat" portion is more out of affection than irritation… She allows Severus to make references towards her lineage but doesn't really like when others do it [outside those she gives _explicit_ permission. She truly hates it when someone she hates refers her to her title.]


End file.
